How Dragon Ball z should have ended
by laze jovanov
Summary: Here are some alternate endings and various flaws in the Dragon Ball z Sagas and please enjoy.


**Saiyan Saga**

Goku manages to grab Raditz by his tail.

Raditz: "...uhg...Kakarott please tell my you're not gonna go though with this...I'm you're brother..."

Goku: "Brother ? Don't be ridiculous, you kidnapped my son and tried to kill me...and if I remember right you said you were gonna exterminate every human on this planet."

Raditz: "I was bluffing...I could never hurt my own flesh and blood..."

Goku: "...Nah...Mercinery Tao said the same thing I learn from my mistakes."

Piccolo: "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON !"

Piccolo shot his attack right at Raditz and kills him and destroys his scouter.

Goku: "Whew...that was hard...imagine if I let go of his tail...heh...that would have really sucked."

* * *

 **Namek saga**

Gohan,Krillin and Dende have summoned Porunga

Porunga: "Think wisely and I shall grant three wishes with in my power."

Krillin : "Let's revive everyone that were killed by the saiyans !"

Gohan: "Or...we could just wish ourselves,Bulma,Dad,Nail,Guru and the dragon to earth and then use the other other two wishes to revive our friends."

Krillin : "Hey that's a great idea !"

And with that they were wished back on Earth...and you know the rest.

* * *

 **Frieza saga**

Frieza was battling Piccolo in his second form

then they both landed on the ground

Frieza: "Forgive Namek I wasn't expecting much from you...but now that I see you power is far greater than I though I think it's time to transform."

Piccolo: "And I'll let you transform why ?"

Frieza than becomes nervous

Frieza: "Ahhhh...because..."

Out of desperation Frieza quickly charges but Piccolo appears in front of him in a flash and smashes his hand in Frieza'a body before unleashing a powerful energy wave killing Frieza.

* * *

 **Cell saga**

After his battle with Vegeta Semi-Perfect Cell manages to convince Vegeta into letting him absorb Android 18 but Trunks stops him however Cell discovers 18.

Trunks :"AHHHH !"

Trunks throws a very powerful energy blast at Android 18 and kills her.

Trunks: "Now...Cell can no longer be complete..."

Semi-Perfect Cell: "NOOOOOOOOO !"

Krillin then flew up in the air

Krillin: "Trunks why ?! WHY ?!"

Trunks: "What ? I prevented Cell from becoming complete."

Krillin: "I-I could have married her,we could have had a child !"

Krillin said while sobbing

Leaving Cell,Vegeta,Android 16 and Trunks in shock

* * *

 **Majin Buu saga**

Vegeta let's himself get influenced by Babidi's dark magic and becomes Majin Vegeta after killing some people in the tournament Babidi teleports them into a desert.

As Gohan and Supreme kai went to prevent Buu from being released Vegeta and Goku were prepared to fight

Majin Vegeta: "Now Kakarott show me your full power and don't hold back"

Goku transforms into a SSJ2

Majin Vegeta :"Well adleast your stronger than your son was in the Cell games"

Goku then transforms into a SSJ3

Majin Vegeta: "W-What ?!"

SSJ3 Goku: "Vegeta you see this ? This is called SSJ3..."

Majin Vegeta: "Well adleast now I can finally test my power against..."

Vegeta never got to finish as Goku appeared in front of him and punches him in the face sending him flying across the desert and knocking him unconscious.

SSJ3 Goku: "Sorry Vegeta..."

Goku then uses instant transmission and defeats Dabura and Babidi and prevents Buu from being unleashed.

* * *

 **Fusion saga**

Vegito was battling Buuhan

Vegito :"Wait ? Can't I just kill you now and revive my friend and sons with with the Namek Dragon Balls ?"

Buuhan: "Uhhh...cause that would be...too boring ?"

Vegito: "..."

Vegito then blasts Buuhan with powerful energy blast completely destroying every atom in his body.

 **Later**

Gohan: "You just had to kill us to kill Buu ?"

Vegito: "I'm a terrible father."

* * *

 **Kid Buu saga**

Kid Buu was battling Majin Buu

Vegeta: "Gather the Dragon Balls to restore Earth and revive everyone Dende"

Goku: "And then we are gonna have Gohan and Gotenks help us defeat Buu ?"

Vegeta: "No you idi...wait...that's...that's actually a pretty good idea."

Goku: "Yeah...and here I thought you were gonna suggest something like the Spirit Bomb which would take waaay too long."

After Porunga restored Earth and revived everyone. Kibito Kai teleported Gohan,Goten and Trunks to their planet and they easily defeated Kid Buu.


End file.
